Nightmares
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Yona is plagued with nightmares. Luckily for her the Princess of the night had joined their party and can help aleviate her ailments. (random free write)


**So I ended up asking myself the other night as I was trying to fall asleep what it would be like if Yona had a nightmare while Luna was there and what it would be like.**

Something called to her. She knew it. Luna opened her eyes and sat up, Shin-ah's fur falling from her shoulders, the kind Blue Dragon trying to keep her warm on cold nights. The Moon Princess rubbed her eyes awake and looked around at what might have caused her to awaken.

She looked around and found Yona tossing and turning in her sleep. She was muttering and tears leaked from the corner of the princess's eyes. Hak was sitting beside her, patting her shoulder gently trying to calm her.

The Thunder Beast glanced up at Luna. "She is having a nightmare," he said. "You can go back to sleep. She'll be alright."

"Would you like me to help?" she asked with a yawn.

"I don't know how you can. It's nothing but a dream," he replied. Luna stood groggily and stumbling to the side of the dreaming princess without a word.

Luna closed her eyes and summoned her familiar magic. She felt her body tingle and opened her eyes. She was in the dram realm. She felt her body had returned to her natural born form. She reached a hoof forward and called Yona's dreams to her. The girl remembered her troubles and dreamed of how helpless she felt. Trouble upon trouble and failure upon failure played before her while Yona could not move to stop it.

Luna touched the orb that was Yona's dream with her horn, using her magic to endeer it and offer her friend aid.

000

Yona stood shaking. She couldn't move. She saw so many things she wanted to help stop, but she couldn't move. It was like fearful iron chains had bound her. She cried as people were killed to protect her. She cried out and tried in vain to move.

"Be at ease, Princess Yona. I am here to lend you aid," called a calming voice. A familiar voice.

"Luna?" she called.

Out of a fog stepped a winged unicorn with a rich dark blue coat. Her mane and tail danced with stars and her wings were regally raised. Her aqua eyes were gentle and familiar. Pale blue horseshoes reached up over her ankles. A black crown rested on her head and a collar adorned her neck with a white moon gleaming over her chest, reflected on her flank, the black an inky darkness seeping over her flanks.

Yona's eyes were wide as the mare stepped before her. Luna looked from Yona to the events of Yona's dreams playing before her. Luna's ears dropped in sadness.

"Why do you feel thusly?" Luna asked.

"I'm not strong like the others. I have to depend on them and I won't be as strong as them ever," Yona said tearing up.

"And who would have old you this falsehood?" Luna asked.

"It's true! Even you are stronger than me, Princess Luna. You charge into battle with your sword alongside the dragons and Hak. Yun can cook and heal and I'm just a burden."

Luna pressed her nose against Yona's cheek, "I assure you, you are no burden, young princess. You are that which binds your friends together. You are a brilliant markswoman and fight _through_ your fear and pain and that which hinders you to protect and defend those you love. That is a strength few can claim. You will be a fine Queen when your time comes."

Yona raised her hand to stroke Luna's neck. Her eyes drifted back up to where her memories and fears played before her. Luna moved her wing in front of Princess Yona's eyes.

"Do not pay heed to the past. Those are things that cannot be changed. Listen to your instincts and do not let your fears control you. Confront them. I do not say it will be easy but it _will_ be worth it." The alicorn nudged Yona to face the direction her back faced. Behind her were her friends, waiting and smiling. "They love you and they do not want you to fear. Either for them or yourself. When you do it hurts their hearts. You are far stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Luna raised her horn and summoned her magic and Yona's memories of times she proved her strength. Fighting alongside pirates and fighting against the Fire tribe, digging though the side of the mountain to help Shin-ah save the clan. Climbing the cliff to prove her worth to the Pirate Capitan.

"You are stronger than you think," Luna said again beating her wings and rising in the air. "Remember your friends love you." Her magic surrounded her and once more she was a human sitting beside the now calm princess.

Hak stared at her with shocked eyes. "What. Just. Happened. You… you disappeared."

"I went into Yona's dream to calm her. It seems I was successful," Luna said standing again, "It's my power. It comes with the ruling of the night. To safeguard the physical and dream realms. She should sleep soundly the rest of the night." She made her way back to her bedding and nestled down once more to dream her own dreams.

 **Like I said random writing. But anyway enjoy it.**


End file.
